7swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Radius
Radius is part of the territory of Aurora ,anced players. Radius contains monsters such as goblin masters and goblin lords. Other monsters present are flame slimes, desert slimes, minotaurs, cockatrices, the basilisk and the minotaur hero. Due to its rocky terrain and large bridge, it is popular among scouts and sorcerers, who can dispatch enemies safely at a distance. Novice players should avoid training in this area, as they will most likely die far too often, and as a result, lose exp so they are unable to level up. Goblin Masters: The second strongest goblin, and is recognisable by the red plume on its head. It drops level 10 equipment for all classes, which can prove useful to a new player. The goblin master is also known to drop potions on death. More experienced players can destroy them in melee combat, but I recommend novice players to attack them from a distance. Goblin Lord: The strongest member of the goblin family, recognisable by the blue plume on its head. The lord is also larger than the rest of the goblin family. Novice players should avoid it at all costs, as it is highly aggressive, and will not hesitate to pursue you over long distances. Never use fire-based attacks on the lord, or it will be healed. If you do decide to tackle the lord, you will be rewarded with an exceptional amount of experience, white potions, level 10 equipment, as well as items such as power gems. Unlike other areas, there are several goblin masters in this field. Cockatrice: Their high attack makes them formidable opponents. Try using a weapon that has the earth element set into it. Cockatrice is aligned with the element of air, so earth attacks are very effective on them. Cockatrices are known to drop level 40 weapons for all classes, and sometimes even the air element. They also drop barbeque. They offer about 1000 exp on death. Cockatrices are most commonly found on the plateau near the bridge. Minotaurs: Possibly one of the hardest monsters in this area, due to their high level of attack and defence. They by far offer the best drops in the area, offering potions, meat, level 40 weapons, and level 40 armour. Minotaurs can be tough to beat, but if you use fire spells or a weapon that has the fire element, it will be a lot easier. They are also an incredibly efficient source of experience, offering between 1000-2000 if it is killed by yourself. Novice players may choose to hunt these enemies with friends, at the cost of sacrificing the amount of exp earned. Please not that minotaurs are also weak against healing spells. Minotaurs are plentiful in this area, appearing both on top of, as well as underneath the bridge. Flame Slime: These slimes are recognisable by their distinctive red colour, and their aggressive persona. Once it has targeted you, it will pursue you relentlessly until it kills you. Use a ice spells or a weapon with a water element to effectively dispatch of these enemies. Using fire on these enemies is not advised, as it only heals them. These monsters offer about 1000 exp on death, and sometimes drop the rare fire element, the most popular, and often considered the most powerful element in the game. Desert Slime: These slimes are strong, but not as strong as the flame slime. They are larger than the flame slime, and yellow in colour. Use fire spells or the fire element of a weapon on them, and they will be defeated easily. These monsters offer approximately 750 exp on death, and occasionally drop the earth element when defeated, as well as potions. Minotaur Hero: Considered as the strongest monster in the game, the minotaur hero is a truly formidable opponent. They are huge, massive, red minotaurs, which are weak to fire spells, weapons with a fire element, as well as healing spells from a cleric. These enemies are the most sought after in the game, dropping potions, meat, level 40 armour and weapons, as well as the rare level 50 weapons and armour. Players often trap the hero on a ledge, in order to use ranged attacks to defeat it, to avoid being killed themselves in the process. Basilisk: A larger version of the cockatrice, that has increased speed and attack. This monster is among the fastest in the game, easily keeping up with a player running a full speed. The basilisk is not hunted as relentlessly as the minotaur hero, as it only drops level 40 weapons, the air element, and barbeque.